Mannich condensation products of high molecular weight hydrocarbon-substituted phenols, aldehydes and reactive amines are known detergent-dispersants in lubricating oil and liquid hydrocarbon fuels. Their preparation and use are described in Otto, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,368,972 and 3,649,229; Worrel, U.S. Pat No. 3,413,374; and Piasek et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,633 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,165. In application Ser. No. 467,051, filed May 6, 1974, I described the reaction product formed by reacting such Mannich condensation products with alkylene oxides which exhibit less bearing corrosion when used in lubricating oil.